Winter Roses
by MistSpade
Summary: In losing hopes of his brothers Sam and Dean, trying to free him of Lucifer's Cage. Adam decides that it's pointless that Michael and Lucifer are fighting. So he tries to stop them only to get hurt in the end. Will the lost boy get out of the cage? Or will he be trapped in the infernal cage for all eternity? Yaoi! Michael Seme! Adam Uke! Mpreg later on.


_**Disclaimer : I don't own Supernatural.**_

_**Author's Note : Even though this is a Supernatural story. I might use some Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Elements to this story. Like for spells and what not. Also there might be some bashing in this story. And if you don't like it, then turn back now and don't read it. Other than that enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Swan's Break**_

_**Adam's Pov...**_

_It's been a couple years now. I can't believe that they have forgotten about me. I mean come on, this is the second time that I got left behind all cause of our supposed family. And I was just thought that they would later come back and get me. It hurts, putting your trust in the people who is supposed to love you for who you are. Only to turn around, and find yourself all alone. Technically I'm not alone. Since Michael and Lucifer are basically still fighting with each other. Hoping that the other side weakens just in the slight so that either one of them could get the upper hand. But to I think it's just pointless. I mean we are all trapped here. In this prison, only waiting for people that I thought would come to save me, Then I realize that it would only make me out to be some type of Disney princess that can't defend herself or get herself out of her problems that she would come to face._

_So I decided to take things into my hands. I looked over to the brawling archangels and as they were about to clash once more. I got in the middle of it. Feeling both the piercing blows of their blades as they enter my body. I gave a glare to Lucifer, once I turned my head. Then later gave another one to Michael. Coughing up bits of blood, I then said" Michael, I can't stay here any longer. I feel that each and every time that you and Lucy clash over here , that my sanity is getting lower and lower. I mean you both fell into the cage that you, Michael created. Yet you still haven't learned that no one is getting out here. The cage's is basically full-proof. Nothing can get in or out. So I see that the point of both you two fighting is meaningless. So why are you two fighting?" Another large amount of blood came out your mouth as Lucifer pushes the archangel blade deeper into your body. He then laughs, and replies back saying" Foolish boy, you already know the answer. It's simple we fight cause we both hate each other. We don't care what you want. We are just seeing who's the right and powerful brother here."_

_You then rolled your eyes, and looked back at Michael, with a look of sadness. You then grabbed the archangel blade that was jabbed into your back and began to chant. __**"Asinta Mulaf Hesta Eros Mitle Denz Sho Bala!"**__ In hopes of reducing the pain of yourself, seeing that you were still linked to Michael. Lucifer seemed to catch on rather quickly and said" Well, it seems the boy that stands before us brother knows an actual witch's incantation. What that's going to do? Huh, try to nothing." He then pressed the archangel blade deeper into you. You then give a weak chuckle. Then looked over to Michael, then repeated the spell again, but this time louder. Soon enough you push Michael back and taking his archangel blade that was in your side then stab Lucifer in the stomach. He soon began to cough off up even more blood._

_You then quickly noticed that you were losing your strength, way to fast. So you threw the archangel blade back to Michael. Then rushed over to him. Michael taking noticed of this thinking that you were about to attack him. Was about to stab you, that's until you cupped his face and pulled him into an enticing kiss. Slowly enough he started to kiss back and then once you pulled away. You said" If anyone that deserves to get out of this cage. It's you. " Then light around your eyes began to dull, and soon enough your vision began to blur. To the point where everything is getting dark. A few more squints of your eyes, you fell deeper into the darkness. Letting it's cold embrace take you and you were out like a light. _

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**


End file.
